Shadowy Secrets
by misao1000
Summary: Don't really have a summary for this story yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was like any other typical day at Furinkan high. As Miss Hinako read to her class, everyone paid attention to her, except for a boy with black hair tied in a pig-tail.

Looking up from her book, in order to ask the class a question based on what she had just read, Miss Hinako's eyes crossed into a very familiar look, when she saw the black-haired boy. As everyone began to worry, and look around for the alleged troublemaker, a girl with bluish black hair looked over at the black haired boy, and sighed softly to herself.

Placing the book she held down on top of her desk, Miss Hinako pulled a small mallet out of one of her pockets, and made her way over to stand next to the sleeping boy. Raising her mallet, she whacked him over the head hard, which caused him to wake up, and look up at her. Am I that boring to you, Mr Saotome, that you fall asleep in class?"

"Uh, no Miss Hinako."

"Good. Now then, maybe you can answer the question I was about to ask everyone, and prove to me that you was paying attention." The boy let out a sigh, as Miss Hinako said. "Mr Saotome, please tell me, what happened on December the seventh, nineteen forty one?"

The boy was saved from answering, by a knock on the classroom door. With a frown, Miss Hinako made her way towards the door, so she could see who was interrupting her class. The boy took this opportunity and looked over at the person sitting to his left. "Hey Akane, help me out here, please?"

"Honestly Ranma, you really need to start paying attention in class." said Akane, letting out another small sigh. "I'll help you only this once, Ranma. On December the seventh, Japan launched a surprise attack on the American Military base at Pearl Harbor, which in turn brought the United States into World War Two."

"Thanks Akane." said Ranma, sending her a smile.

As Ranma turned back to face the front of the room, he along with everyone else saw Miss Hinako leading a girl with long black hair into the room. "Everyone, we have a new student." called Miss Hinako, looking towards the new girl. "Please tell everyone your name."

The new girl seemed to fidget a bit, as she raised her head to look at the class. After a brief look at everyone, the girl lowered her head so she was looking down at the floor. After a few minutes of silence, the girl mumbled the name Mikachi Misao.

"I'm not sure everyone heard you." said Miss Hinako. "Could you please speak a little louder?"

The girl raised her head, and in a bit louder voice, told everyone her name, then quickly relowered her head so she was once again looking down at the floor.

After Misao had introduced herself, Miss Hinako let out a childish giggle, and clapped her hands excitedly. "I have a really great idea. Let's stand up one at a time, and introduce ourselves, to Miss Mikachi.", points to a boy, against the right side wall. "Let's start with you."

The boy stood up. "My name is Daisuke."

As he returned to his seat, the next person stood up and said their name. As this went on, Ranma looked over at Akane, and whispered. {Can you believe Miss Hinako, is really a grown woman?}

Akane didn't acknowledge him, for she was trying to recall where she had heard the name Mikachi before. Being so lost in her thoughts, Akane didn't realize when it came her time to give her name.

"Miss Tendo?" called Miss Hinako, getting Akane's attention. "Could you please stand up, and give your name to Miss Mikachi."

Turning to face the front of the classroom, Akane got to her feet. "Sorry Miss Hinako." she then turned her attention to Misao. "I'm Tendo Akane."

At the sound of this name, Misao raised her head and looked over towards Akane. Akane thought she saw a hint of recognition in Misao's eyes, but before she could be certain, Misao had once again lowered her head and was looking down at the floor.

As Akane returned to her seat, and the next person behind her stood up and gave their name, Akane made a mental note to ask her sisters about the name Mikachi, since she knew she had heard it somewhere before.

Once everyone in the class had given their name to Misao, did Miss Hinako speak. "Miss Mikachi, you may sit in that empty desk at the back of the room."

Raising her head just enough so that she could see where she was going, Misao made her way towards the empty desk. As Misao made her way along, Miss Hinako spoke again. "Mr Saotome, I believe I asked you a question before we was interrupted. Now can you please give me the answer I want?"

Ranma gave her a dumbfounded look, which caused Akane to sigh, and shake her head.  
-

Some hours later, Ranma and Akane made their way out of the school , with Ranma grumbling under his breath. 'Stupid Hinako, giving me extra homework.'

"You can't really blame Miss Hinako, Ranma." said Akane. "After all, you was the one sleeping in class, instead of paying attention. Not to mention, I did give you the answer to the question, she asked you."

"Can I help it if I have a short attention span?" countered Ranma. "Besides when she teaches in that child like form of hers, I'm surprised no one else falls asleep in class, considering how boring she is."

Akane having nothing to say to this, only let out a sigh, and shook her head. After several minutes of silence between the two, Ranma broke it by asking Akane what she thought of the new girl.

"She seemed to be really shy." said Akane, not mentioning that she might know Misao.

"She is that." said Ranma. "But you can't really blame her, since she was asked to stand in front of everyone, and give her name."

"Speaking of that, what was it like for you, Ranma?"

Ranma didn't say anything, and the two of them fell back into silence.

Some minutes later, the two teens arrived home and made their way inside, were they were met by Akane's oldest sister. "Welcome home you two." she greeted.

"Hello Kasumi." said Akane, as Ranma gave a slight nod of his head, and after removing his shoes headed off towards the sitting room. Giving a small huff at Ranma's actions, Akane turned her attention back to her sister, and asked if she had some free time.

"I'm about to head to the market, so I can pick up something's I need for dinner tonight. Is it important that we need to talk know, Akane?"

Akane thought to herself for a few minutes, before saying that it isn't all that important. Kasumi however, saw otherwise. "How about you go get changed Akane, and you and I can go to the market together, and talk about what is bothering you?"

"Is it really that obvious?" asked Akane.

Kasumi nodded, and sent Akane a knowing smile. As Akane started to walk away, she told Kasumi she would only be a few minutes. Kasumi told her it was no hurry, and as Akane left, made her way back towards the kitchen, so she could see if there was anything else she might need, while she was out.  
-

Some minutes later, Akane returned downstairs and joined Kasumi in entranceway. "Sorry it took so long, Onee-chan."

"It wasn't all that long, Akane." said Kasumi, picking up her shopping basket. "So, shall we go?"

Giving her sister a nod, Akane led the way out of the house, and together the two of them headed off towards the market.

As the two sisters made their way along at a leisurely pace, Kasumi waited patiently for Akane, to start telling her, what might be wrong. Several minutes later, Akane broke the silence by asking Kasumi if she had ever heard the name Mikachi.

"Yes I have, Akane." said Kasumi. "You have also heard the name, but you might have been to young at the time, to fully remember it."

"What do you mean, Kasumi?" asked Akane.

"The Mikachi family was like the Saotome's, and were very good friends with Father and Mother. You and the Mikachi's daughter used to play together when they would visit."

"You used the words were and used to, Kasumi." said Akane, having stopped walking, and turned to face her sister. "Did something happen to them?"

Kasumi having stopped walking, was silent for a few minutes, before speaking. "No one is certain as to what happened, but both Mr Mikachi and Mrs Mikachi were found dead in their home. As for their daughter, she just disappeared."

"What was the Mikachi's daughters name?" asked Akane.

"Her name was Misao." said Kasumi.

On hearing the name of the Mikachi's daughter, Akane fell into a sorta shocked silence, that caused Kasumi to become worried. Reaching out her arm, Kasumi placed her hand upon Akane's shoulder, which caused Akane to snap out of her dazed state. "Are you alright, Akane?"

"I'm fine Kasumi." said Akane, shaking her head.

"If I may ask Akane, what brought on the question about the Mikachi's? After all, you haven't asked about them, since you was about six."

"There is a new girl at school, who said her name was Mikachi Misao." said Akane. "When I heard the name Mikachi, it brought up the feeling that I had heard it somewhere before, but couldn't place it."

"What did this new girl look like, Akane?" asked Kasumi.

"I would estimate her to be around five foot three." said Akane. "As for how she looked, she had long black hair, and a kinda pale complexion. I didn't manage to see her eye color, so I can't tell you anything about those." Finishing her description of Misao, Akane looked towards Kasumi, and found her deep in thought. "Kasumi, what is it?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kasumi told Akane it was nothing. "We should be going, if I am going to have enough time do the shopping, and prepare dinner in time." With that said, Kasumi took off, leaving a bewildered Akane behind. After pondering the strange reaction of her sister, Akane took off after Kasumi.  
-

Later that night, as everyone was finishing up with dinner, Nabiki looked over towards Ranma, and asked him about the new girl in his class.

"What about her?" asked Ranma.

"Of come now Ranma, surely you must know something about her." said Nabiki. "After all, the last two girls who arrived in Nerima, came here looking for you. So it is most likely that this one also has some previous connection to you, and is going to end up costing us money, just as the other two do."

Before Ranma could reply, Kasumi asked Nabiki to join her in the kitchen, and got to her feet. As Kasumi headed towards the kitchen, Nabiki shrugged her shoulders, and stood up. As she followed Kasumi, Kasumi paused at the doorway to the kitchen, and turned back to face the others. "Akane, you should come too." Knowing what it was that Kasumi wanted, Akane got to her feet, and headed towards the kitchen.

Soon as Akane had entered the room, Nabiki asked Kasumi what was going on.

"Nabiki, since you know there is a new girl in Akane and Ranma's class, do you happen to know her name?" asked Kasumi.

"No." said Nabiki. "My contacts wasn't able to get that information. Seems it is locked up extra tightly, for some reason."

Kasumi gave her a nod, then asked Nabiki if she remembered the Mikachi family.

"Vaguely." said Nabiki. "Their daughter spent most of her time with Akane, and didn't seem all that interested in me. Other then that the only thing I can remember is that, the daughter disappeared, and her parents were found dead in their home. It was a huge news story, for a few days."

"That is correct." said Kasumi. "Now I won't say it is the same girl, but based on what Akane told me, I have reason to believe that the new girl in her and Ranma's class, is the same girl we used to know."

"If that is true, then where has she been all of this time?" asked Nabiki.

Neither sister could give her an answer to that. 

**End of Chapter One**

**(A/N: I think Miss Hinako teaches english, but for the story I decided to have her teach history.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Ranma 1/2 and all associated characters, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a work of fiction, intended for entertainment purposes only, and is in no form what so ever, intended as a means of profit.**

**Chapter Two**

After several minutes of silence between the three sisters, Kasumi made her way back towards the door. Before leaving, she turned back to face her sisters, and told them not to mention Misao to their father, until they were certain, that this was the same girl they used to know. Before Akane or Nabiki could question why, Kasumi had left the room.

Shrugging her shoulders, Nabiki made her way towards the door, and soon left the kitchen as well. Being the only one left in the kitchen, Akane let out a small sigh and soon left as well. Arriving back in the dinning room, she found it empty. Figuring that the person she wanted to talk to was out on the dojo, she took off in that direction. A few minutes later Akane slid open the dojo door, and made her way inside. Closing the door behind herself, she took a few steps forward, and called out. "Ranma, could we talk?"

Stopping in mid kata, Ranma looked over at her to find that she seemed a bit nervous. Dropping into a relaxed stance, he made his way over to a small bench and picked up the towel he had placed there earlier. After wiping the sweat from his face, he placed the towel over the back of his neck, and then made his way over to stand before Akane. Sitting down before her, Ranma asked Akane what she wanted to talk about.

Taking a seat in front of him, Akane told him that she wanted to talk to him about Misao.

"Surely you don't believe Nabiki's claim that Misao is another fiance, do you Akane?"

"Normally I would Ranma, but this time is different."

"Oh? And what makes you think that, Akane?"

Taking a deep breath, Akane raised her head and looked directly into Ranma's eyes. "It is possible that Mikachi-san is an old playmate of mine."  
-

As Ranma and Akane talked, back inside the house Nabiki was sitting at her desk, with her laptop on, searching for anything she could find pertaining to what had happened to the Mikachi's. As she scrolled down the search results, she happened upon one that caught her attention. Clicking on the link she waited a few moments for the page to load, then began to read. "The people of Nerima are saddened today to learn of the death of Mikachi Kiro, and his wife Asami." Scrolling down the page a bit, Nabiki read the following part. "As for the Mikachi's six year old daughter Misao, she was not found at the scene of the murders, and is assumed to have either been kidnapped and is being held somewhere, or killed in a different location then her parents."

Leaning back in her desk chair, Nabiki thought to herself for some minutes before leaning forward and picking up her cell phone. Working quickly she sent a text message to her contacts, telling them to meet her at the normal location in forty five minutes. With her message sent, Nabiki shut down her computer, and getting to her feet soon left the room. Arriving back downstairs a few minutes later, she stopped just inside the door to the kitchen, and told Kasumi where she was going.

Kasumi turning away from washing the dishes started to ask Nabiki why she was going out so late, but before she could do so, Nabiki had already left. With a sigh, Kasumi returned to her task.  
-

As Akane sat there waiting, Ranma thought about what she had told him about Misao possibly being a old playmate of hers. After a few more minutes of silence, Ranma broke it by asking Akane how she was certain that this Misao, and the one she used to play with were one and the same.

"I don't know for certain." said Akane. "But when I asked Kasumi about the name Mikachi, she told me about how I used to have a playmate that had the name."

"But Akane, while it is rare it is possible that this girl just has the same name, as the girl you used to play with."

"I know." said Akane. "And you're probably right Ranma. However, when Kasumi asked what Misao looked like and I told her, she suddenly changed the subject."

"So what do you plan to do, Akane?"

"I think i'll try talking to her tomorrow at school, and see if she remembers anything from when we was younger."

Giving her a nod, Ranma moved a bit and stood up. "Want me to be there with ya, when you talk to her?"

Getting to her own feet, Akane told him no. "I think it would be best if I spoke to her alone at first, since she seemed awful shy when she told the class her name."

Giving her a nod, Ranma turned away from her and soon returned to his workout. Akane watched him for a few moments, before turning away from him, and making her way back out of the dojo.  
-

Forty minutes after leaving her home, Nabiki made her way into Ichigo's Ice Cream Palor. With a quick glance around the room, she found her associates sitting at a table at the back of the room. Even though she had had dinner not to long ago, Nabiki made her way towards the counter, and gave the server standing there, her order for a chocolate parfait.

As the server headed off to fix her order, Nabiki made her way towards the back table, where her associates were seated. Soon as she had reached the table, one of her associates looked up, and immediately asked what was the reason behind a meeting this late. Taking a seat next to one of them, Nabiki told them it was about the new girl, that enrolled at Furinkan.

"Did you find out, some more information on her, Chief?"

Giving them a nod, Nabiki started to tell them what she had found out, but at that moment the server she had given her order too, arrived with her parfait. "Will there be anything else, ladies?"

When no one said anything, the server left and Nabiki took a bit of her parfait.

"What did you find out, Chief?"

After taking another bite of her parfait, Nabiki told them the new girls name. "The new girl at school, is named Mikachi Misao."

At this bit of information the three girls looked at each for a few moments, before one of them spoke, asking. "Are you meaning the same Mikachi Misao, that disappeared about ten years ago?"

"I can't say for certain it is the same person." said Nabiki. "But I plan to find out, and you three are going to help me."

"And what is it you want us to do exactly?"

Leaning forward Nabiki motioned for the others to do the same. Once all three girls had leaned forward, Nabiki whispered her plan to them. Leaning back in her seat a few moments later, she asked if they all understood what they needed to do. Receiving three nods, Nabiki finished off her parfait, and stood up. "Alright everyone, lets do what we can and at the end of the week, we will meet here again to go over, what we have all found."

After getting three more nods, Nabiki made her way away from the table and on reaching the counter, paused long enough to pay for her parfait, before making her way out of the shop. As the other three girls started talking to themselves about various other things, none of them noticed when a person wearing a long black coat, got to their feet and soon left.

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
